Birthday Suprise
by Ryogas-Baby-Gurl
Summary: Rated PG13 for the bad mind images it gives you. Anyway, MISUNDERSTANDINGS! Yes Im back at them but what happend when Ryo sounds like he's gagging with Yami Bakura? Please R&R I suck at summaries...


**Sausages are Gooooood...**

Okay, this is another one shot fanfic, AND ITS A MISUNDERSTANDING!!! (cheers) Anyway, please R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh sadly enough!

(fweeee lets start!)

Yami and Yugi we're having a small party for Ryo who wasnt anywhere in sight. Nowone really noticed, actually until...

"Where's the birthday boy?" Joey asked looking around the living room. Tea gasped, "He needs his friends more than ever--" With one smooth motion, Marik and Joey shoved Tea in a closet with a giant rat and locked it.

"That should hold." Marik smiled as the party continued, Tea screaming her ass off.

Yami was curios too, now that Joey brought up what happened to Ryo. Horrible pictures ran through his mind of Yami Bakura torturing Ryo and now it was his top priority to find him. But first he needed to find Yugi.

In an instant he found him talking intently to Ishizu by the snack table. "Ohh yah I swear!" Yugi laughed as Yami ran up to him looking paranoid. "What is it pharoah?" Ishizu asked looking worried. "Yugi, WHERE'S RYO???" He bellowed as Yugi's eyes widened. "I dunno." With that, they raided their house to find him.

Yami passed by his bedroom, and just then heard a noise inside.

"C'mon Ryo, mines not THAT big!!!"

Yami covered his mouth incase he was gonna puke. The following sounds were of Ryo gagging as a small sigh from Yami Bakura here and there.

Ryo spit 'whatever was in his mouth' out and said, "You try MINE then!!! I swear yours is fat!!!" Yami gagged and ran down the stairs ASAP to find Yugi.

Yugi was just in the bathroom at that momment, and passed by his own bedroom, decided to go see if Yami found him.

"You're taking too long..." Yami Bakura said in a sign-song voice. Yugi froze and was about to open the door when he heard Ryo say, "Well its really greasy it'll take me a minute to clean it off!!!" Yugi backed away from the door slowly. "Ohh shuddup, atleast mine's not off-coloured!!!"

Yugi whirled away so fast he went flying down the staircase face first, sliding to a stop at Yami's feet. "I was looking all over for you! Yami said rolling his eyes.

"Did you hear what those two we're saying???" Yugi yelled. Yami nodded.

"Let's go tell the others!"

In a few seconds, they ran off to find Joey.

"Joey!" Joey!" Yugi yelled to his friend talking intently to Mai. "Yah?" He asked. Yugi hastily grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Hay hay! What did you do that for?" Joey yelled over Tea's frantic screams and the rat's evil clicking. Yugi rolled his eyes and decided to show Joey his 'problem'.

"Listen for yourself!" Yugi instructed pointing to his bedroom door. Joey sweatdropped and got down on hands and knees. "You sure you're alright?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded firmly with a small frown as Joey pressed his ear to the door.

"I dun hear nothing." He stated flatly. He was about to pull away and declare his friend insane when he heard small giggling from inside.

"OUCH! You didn't have to bite they WHOLE thing!!!" Yami Bakura squealed as Ryo laughed, "Hey, I'm hungry and remember why we're up here!"

Joey backed away from the door, "Ohh....my...GOD!!!" He ran down the stairs, tripping on the last one and fleed into the living room.

((Meanwhile with Yami))

Yami decided to find Tristan, seeing his hikari found Joey first. His eagle-like eyes scanned the room and found him with one of Tea's (other) friends from school, Hiwatachi-chan.

Marching up to him, he said nothing and dragged him to the bottom of the stairs, Tristan flailing every which-way.

"Yami, what was that for?" Tristan said slightly annoyed. Again, Yami said nothing and shoved him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"C'mon Yami, tell me what you're doing!" Tristan whined. "Yami pointed to his hikari's bedroom door and said, "Listen for yourself."

Tristan sweatdropped as Yami folded his arms contently. Going on all fours, he stuck his ear to the crack and heard sucking noises from inside. Instead of flailing down the stairs, he jumped over the banaster rail and into the living room screeching like a bat.

"O-kaaaaay..." Yami said as he decided to round up Tristan again, and to find Yugi and Joey too.

((After))

Joey, Tristan (in a straigtjacket), Yugi and Yami faced the door. It was silent inside, until more gagging from both of them we're heard. "Okay, let's do this!" Yugi declared raising a shaky hand to the doorknob. Whipping it open, they couldnt believe their eyes. It was...

**Ryo and Yami Bakura shoving sausages down each other's throat!!!**

"WTF???" Everone screamed as Ryo looked up from shoving a greasy sausage down his throat. Yami Bakura gagged and spat it out. "I TOLD YOU, NOT THE FAT GREASY ONES!!!" Yami Bakura screamed to his hikari as Ryo laughed heartily falling back onto the bed.

"Why were you two eating up here?" Joey pondered not taking his eyes off for a second on the two.

"Well, its too noisy up here and we both agreed and umm, we decided to eat the sausages up in your room, Yugi?" Ryo sweatdropped.

Without a word, the four of them trotted back downstairs cursing.

**TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Im getting really good at writing misunderstandings now so please don't kill me if its really bad. Okay, please R&R!!!

Ryogas-Baby-Gurl


End file.
